The Tournament of No Reason!
by Psyco Anime Luver
Summary: A tournament is thrown. The boys don't have to enter, but they do. Rated for language and violence. No pairings.
1. Chapter 1: The Tounament

Hiya people! I changed my name! This is Psyco Anime Luver andmy newest story! And last I checked I still had 8 open spaces for OCs. If I don't get more, you won't get chapter 4 (for the oc profile, see chapter 1 of my story please give this a title 3).

Disclaimer: I'm only gonna say this once. I DON"T OWN YYH OR THE OCS THAT HAVE BEEN SUBMITTED OR WILL BE SUBMITTED.

Claim: I own the characters: Syd, Tsuki, Tarro, Rose, Mike, Damien, Narro, Karen, Tara, Mary, Sams and Cameron. I also own this plotline.

Chapter 1

The group was assembled in Koenma's office. They had just been told about a tournament.

"Why do we have to enter?" Yusuke whined.

"Actually, you don't," Koenma informed him.

The whole team (yes this includes Kurama and Hiei) stood dumbstruck by those words.

"Then why the hell did you call us up here?" Yusuke exploded (or did he?).

Koenma handed him a note.

The note read (and from this point on, it's a fairly screwed up story):

_Hiya people!_

_We wanted to inform you about a tournament we're holding, with or without permission. You may enter if you wish (please remind us not to write like that again)._

_K/S_

_P.S. Those who don't enter are BIG CHICKENS!_

"That's actually a pretty good way to get people to enter," Yusuke admired.

"Why did these people create this tounament?" Kurama asked.

"From how it was named, I don't think it has a purpous," Koenma said, flipping the note over so it read: _The Tournament of No Reason_.

The image that ran through everyone's heads:

**"I'm bored," someone said.**

**"Me too," another person agreed.**

**"I know! Let's make a tournament!"**

**"OKAY!"**

Back in reality...

"How can they call us chickens?" Kuwabara asked. "Do we look edible?"

Everyone else sweatdropped.

"Whoever came up with this tournament is calling those who don't enter cowards," Hiei explained.

"Who's entering?" Koenma asked. The boys raised their hands. "I just hope this keeps the demons occupied for a while..."


	2. Chapter 2: Syd and Kori

Chapter 2

A girl with waist length green hair that was tied into a braid and purple eyes was standing on the top of the staduim that the Tournament of No Reason was set to take place in. She was watching the rather large crowd below.

Another girl walked up behind the first. This girl had waist length black hair with bangs that covered her right eye. Her left eye was gray and unknown to many her right eye was red.

"We got more entries than we expected," the black haired girl said.

"I told ya the big chicken thing would work," the green haired girl said grinning. "We're just lucky that we had no idea how long this was gonna take."

"So true," the black haired girl agreed. "So...Should we go down?"

"Probably."

Both girls jumped down, landig on the heads of a couple of cat demons. "One of our best landings yet," the black haired girl admired, having not landed on her face for the third time since she had met the green haired girl.

"Monkeys," the green haired gil agreed. Someone in the crowd shot her a glare.

Yusuke & co. were standing a little way off.

"Who are they?" Yusuke asked, talking about the green and black haired girls.

"And your names are...?" a red-skinned demon asked of Team Urameshi.

"Yusuke Urameshi."

"Kazuma Kuwabara."

"Kurama."

"Hiei."

"Thank you," the demon said. "You are numbers 680, 681, 682, and 683 for the preliminary qualifying round."

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked confused. "Preliminary qualifying round?" they echoed.

"You fight to qualify for the preliminary round," someone behind the team explained.

All the boys jumped and turned around. Behind them stood the two girls they had seen before.

"Are you gonna move so we can sign up?" the black haired girl asked. The boys moved. The girl told the demon that her name was Kori.

"Syd," the green haired girl said.

"You are numbers 684 and 685," the red-skinned demon told the girls.

"Why wouldn't there be just one large preliminary round?" Kurama asked.

"...No one thought of that..." Syd and Kori admitted together, thinking about it.

"We should go now," Kori said. "Hope you make it to the main tournament so we can fight sometime!" She walked away.

"What she said," Syd said. "Just add the word 'apple'!" She jogged to catch up to her friend.

"She's wierd..." Yusuke and Kuwabara stated as one.

OK. That was chapter 2. I still need 8 OCs. Review with or without an OC submission.


	3. Chapter 3: The Rules

Chapter 3

Everyone was waiting semi-patiently for what was now going to be the prelims.

"Where are they?" was the main shout, although a couple "Where are who?"s came out of some mouths.

A girl with black hair that fell freely to the middle of her back and gray eyes ran into the ring in the center of the stadium. "Sorry it took so long to get out here!" she said. "The tournament comittee was having some issues with the founders of the tournament. Anyway, my name is Sam, and I will be your hostess and tournament judge for the duration of this tournament! Now, we are going to listen to the rules of the tournament from our founders!"

Syd and Kori walked into the ring from an unknown area right as 'Honky Tonk Badonkadonk' by Trace Adkins started playing. Both girls started laughing.

_Turn it up, son_

_All right boys, this is her favorite song, you know that right?_

_So if we play it good and loud she might get up and dance again_

_Aw she's pretty good now_

_Here she comes, here she comes_

_Left, left, left-right-left_

_Hustlers shootin' eight balls_

_Throwin' darts at the walls_

_Feelin damn near 10 feet tall_

_Here she comes Lord help us all_

_Old TW's girlfriend done slapped him out his chair_

_Poor old boy it ain't his fault it's so hard not to stare at_

_Honky tonk badonkadonk_

_Keepin perfect rhythm make you wanna swing along_

_Got it goin on like Donkey Kong_

_And ooo we shut my mouth slap your grandma_

When the song ended, Syd, who had tripped over Kori while laughing and fell, stood up and took Sam's place in front of the mic. Kori, who had fallen while laughing, stood and walked over so she was standing nest to Syd.

"That was entirely unintentional!" Syd told the dumbfounded crowd. "I'm Syd and I'm gonna explain the prelims." Hitting herself in the face, she took the mic. off its stand and handed it to Kori.

"Nice," Kori said to Syd, grinning. "I'm Kori, and I'm gonna xplain the main tournament," she said to the crowd. She handed the mic. back to Syd without hurting herself.

"Prelim matches are held one-on-one," Syd stated. "We don't care if you kill, paralyze or knock out your opponent. You are eliminated if you are out of the ring for 10 seconds or more. You can use any weapon that you so choose. And I tink that's all."

"You should know; you came up with most of the rusles for this tournament," Kori said, taking the mic. from Syd. "The rules for the main tournament aren't really that different," she said to the crowd. "Those of you who make it past the preliminary round will be fighting on teams of 4--" The crowd started a confused protest. Kori waited impatiently for them to shut up. When that didn't work... **"WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP SO I CAN FINISH!"** she bellowed.

That startled everyone, including Syd, who was used to Kori's yelling, into silence.

"Thank you," Kori said. "The team of 4 will mean: if a fight is tied 2-2, one of the fighters who won their match and feel like fighting again will fight again. Other than that, preliminary rules apply." She handed the mic. back to Sam.

"Thanks guys," Sam said as Syd and Kori walked away. "Okay! The prelims will begin tomorrow morning at 8 a.m.! We'll see ya then!"

OK. That was chapter 3. I still need 8 OCs. I'll give you the stuff I need for the profile again:

1. Name

2. Hair color, length and style

3. Eye color

4. Height

5. Age

6. Clothes

7. Weapon

8. Race

9. Personality

10. Anything I missed about appearance (optional)

11. Anything else that you want to add (optional)

You have that again so I'm just gonna tell Kurama to tell you to revieiw. Kurama, tell them to review!

kurama: ;;sighs;; please review, even if its only to make her happy or to submit an OC

syd: thanks kurama. you heard foxboy! review!

kurama: --


	4. Chapter 4: The Preliminaries Round 1

HEY EVERYBODY THAT READ THE FIRST THREE CHAPTERS OF THIS STORY! Sorry for the wait, but I had two problems.

Problem One: Lack of characters. I have people on to thank for the however many characters I needed. I don't think I used many, if any, characters that I got from this site. If not, they'll be in the next chapter.

Problem Two: Writer's block. Self-explanitory.

Chapter 4

The many races of demon kind (plus the occasional human, cross-breed, half-breed, or otherwise) that had chosen to fight in the tournament were assembled aroung the ring in the stadium. Those who weren't fighting were sitting in the stands.

Syd and Kori were standing at the edge of the people that were surrounding the ring, waiting for Sam to show up so the prelims could begin. Syd was wearing her usual multi-purpouse clothes, as was Kori. Syd was wearing black and gray (yes, i did change it) camo pants, a black tanktop with "Warning: I'm An Asylum Escapee" in orange letters and black combat boots; Kori was wearing black cargo pants, a red tanktop with "I'm One Of Those Girls Your Mother Warned You About" in black letters and black steel-toed combat boots.

Syd started jumping up and down out of excitment; Kori just watched her for a while until Sam magicly appeared in the center of the ring. The tournament announcer was an hour late. She waited for the noise that greeted her arrival to quiet. When that didn't seem to want to happen any time soon--

"WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP?" she thundered. That shut even the animals outside the arena up. Not a single sound was heard. "Thank you." Sam was suddenly calm. "I'm sorry that I was so late but I got lost on my way back from finding out what happened to some one who died during a fight."

"Can we just start this stupid thing now?" Syd yelled out, suddenly allowing her impatience to show.

Sam glanced at the green haired girl, who was glaring venomously at her. "All righty then," she said. "We have randomly matched the fighters and the order. The first fight will be Haruno Sakura (i'm picking random names but the descriptions for the characters i may come up with will work too) vs. Alicia Katsuru."

Sakura entered the ring as Sam stepped to the edge. Another girl, who had been standing at the back of the crowd, joined her soon after. She had long black hair and gold eyes. She was wearing a red shirt with a black rose on it, black jeans and sneakers. Presumably, this was Alicia.

The fight didn't last long. Alicia won twenty seconds after the match started then walked out of the ring. Sam blinked. "Well... The winner is Alicia Katsuru!" she announced. Some people in the stands cheered. "The next match is Syd vs. Kenji Hashtuna (...)!"

Syd jumped into the ring from where she was. The guy that everyone assumed was Kenji walked calmly into the ring soon after.

"I have to face someone that looks like she can't even lift a baby?" Kenji asked. Syd's good mood vanished instantly. She could take a lot, but one thing she could NOT take was people calling her weak. Even Kori winced at the look on the green haired girl's face.

"You're dead, buddy," she (Syd) growled. Kenji scoffed.

"Let the match begin!" Sam yelled. Less than five seconds later Kenji's head was in Syd's hand, making Kenji among the dead. No one saw how she pulled it off. Sam blinked. "Wow..." she said, amazed. "It looks like Syd is the winner..." The crowd around the ring was amazed into silence. The crowd in the stands was dead silent.

Syd jumped out of the ring to stand next to Kori, still slightly pissed. Kori gaped at her taller friend before realizing the next match had started. No one won this paticular match: both of the fighters killed each other at the same time.

"Tsuki vs. Melvin!" (I don't know where I pulled that one from...) Sam called out. Tsuki walked calmly into the ring. She had midnight blue hair that fell to the middle of her back in a ponytail and neon blue eyes. She was wearing blue jean shorts and a black tanktop. She was currently barefoot. A ring blade was on her shoulder. The man everyone assumed was Melvin skipped (yes skipped) into the ring not long after. "Begin!"

The match was the longest anyone had seen all day, lasting 20 minutes. (That seems so sad for some reason I can't possibly imagine...) Tsuki won the match. (These fight will get more detailed, but that won't happen until I start the main tournament.) She had mostly been toying with her opponent until she had gotten bored.


End file.
